


The Importance of History and Math

by WolfMadeFromAsh



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Derek Breaks Scotts Nose, Derek Crushes on Stiles, Derek Hale & Erica Reyes Friendship, Derek Hale & Isaac Lahey Friendship, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski are the Same Age, Derek is shy, Derek's Bad at Math, Erica Is A Good Friend, Getting Together, High School, It's an accident, Jackson is a dick, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Pining, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott is a Good Friend, Stiles crushes on Derek, Stiles is Bad at History, Study Date, Vernon Boyd & Derek Hale Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 00:04:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21234815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfMadeFromAsh/pseuds/WolfMadeFromAsh
Summary: Derek and Stiles are both seniors, a misunderstanding freshman year has Stiles' best friend hating Derek. Derek's being crushing on Stiles since freshman year, problem is he has issues getting himself to talk to him.





	The Importance of History and Math

Stiles is something else, he doesn’t even realize how amazing and beautiful he is. Derek feels his anger simmering beneath the surface every time Lydia brushes him off, every time she ignores the attention he tries to give her. Derek would kill for Stiles to look at him and talk about him the way he does Lydia, but he’s got his 5-year plan.

Derek has one of his own, but even with the constant rejection from Lydia, Stiles is further ahead with his plan. Stiles talks to Lydia and flirts with her on a daily basis, Derek can barely manage to_talk_to him let alone_flirt_. Plus, he’s always hanging around his friend Scott and for whatever reason, Scott hates him.

So, there’s a slight possibility that he has a reason, but it’s all a misunderstanding.

Really!

Derek_might_have_accidently_broken Scott’s nose in gym when they were playing basketball; to be fair he was_aiming_for Jackson who had been making comments about Isaac and his shit home life situation; Derek also saw him smack Stiles’ books out of his hand and trip him in the hallway walking to class. Scott was eager to score a basket and he jumped in front of Derek, who had his face twisted in rage, just as he released the ball.

Derek could understand that from Scott’s point of view, not realizing Jackson was even there or why someone would_want_to hurt him, that it looked like his anger was being directed towards him. Derek and Jackson were playing on the same team, Scott just blocked his pass to a teammate which if he caught and shot would have won his team the game. But it was_gym_, Derek didn’t care about losing a game in gym.

When he ran over to him, feeling beyond terrible at the amount of blood pouring from the kids nose, he was frantically trying to tell him that he was sorry and didn’t mean to hit him. A few days later, after he came back from his suspension, he tried to approach him about the incident and explain that is was_Jackson_he wanted to hit. Scott didn’t want to hear any of it, he called him an asshole and told him to stay away from him and walked off to sit with Stiles.

This was freshman year.

It’s now the middle of senior year, and Derek has been saying all year that he just wants to take Stiles to prom, to have at least one night with him, even if they go as friends.

He just has to talk to him first.

“You’re a wuss.”

Derek narrows his eyes at Erica, she flips her blonde locks over her should and give him a feral grin. “I’m not.”

“You so are, you have no problems talking to literally_anyone_else. But_that_spaz,” She motions to Stiles across the lunchroom, arms flailing as he talks enthusiastically with Scott about something. “Has you calming up so fast.”

“He’s not a spaz.” Derek growl, his green eye flashing gold, putting his elbow of the table and resting his chin on his fist, watching Stiles speak and swing his arms around. He tries to focus his hear to pick up on was he’s saying but all he gets is meaning less words he buts emphasis on like radio and… “Caterpillar?” Derek mumbles in confusion.

“Cata- what? Are you-” Erica looks behind her, rolling her eyes and snapping her fingers in Derek’s face. “Stop being weird! Don’t listen to his conversations unless you’re going to use it to talk to him, which you_won’t_.”

“I might.”

“Good one.” Boyd chuckles, dropping in the empty seat beside Erica, Isaac following behind him.

Isaac sets his tray down next to Derek, looking across the cafeteria and grinning as he takes his seat. “Is Derek stalking Stilinski again?” Derek kicks out Isaac’s chair before he’s seated, falling to the ground and slamming his elbow on the seat.

The cafeteria turns to look over at them, a few laughing; Stiles pauses, mid-sentence, with his hands in the air. His eyes meet Derek’s for a brief second, Derek looks down and away quickly missing the smirk on Stiles’ face before he jumps right back into his conversation with his friend.

Isaac climbs into his seat, punching Derek in the arm. “Dick.”

“Asshole. I don’t stalk him.”

Boyd brings his attention back to the group, bringing his fork to his mouth. “You missed the look he gave you.”

“What? What look?” Derek perked up, looking back to Stiles. “He gave me a look?”

Erica sighed. “Boyd’s fucking with you. He thinks you hate him, every time he comes near you, you completely shut down. And you get that grumpy scowl on your face. Yes, that one right there.”

Derek pushes his tray out of the way, dropping his head onto his arms. “Why do I have friends like you! Aren’t you supposed to be helping?”

“I’m not helping with shit, you just made me fall on my ass in front of half the school.”

“I_am_helping.” Boyd insisted. “I swear, the second you looked away Stilinski was smirking.”

“Boyd, that could have been him laughing at Isaac.”

“Nope, he was staring right at Derek.”

Derek looked up at his friend. “Really?”

“What does that even matter?” Isaac questioned, taking a bite of his sandwich. “Not like you’re going to talk to him.”

Derek glared at him. “I’m working up to it.”

“And what steps have you taken exactly?” Erica leaned forward. “You freeze up when he walks pasted, you’ve made no progress despite your claim that_this_is going to be the year you ask him out. Do you even know if he likes guys? No, because you aren’t even friends with the kid.”

“We’re friends!” Derek protest.

“Working with him on one_group_project in English in sophomore year, where you_still_didn’t say anything to him, does not make you friends.”

“Well, I_could_be. If he didn’t have Scott around him all the time.”

Erica let out a booming laugh, bringing attention back to their table again. “Oh, that’s right! That kid_hates_you; you broke his nose freshman year. Ah, good times.”

“For you maybe. I got suspended for three days and when I_tried_to apologize and explain things to him he just turned his back on me.”

“You did throw the ball a little hard.” Boyd points out.

“Because I was trying to hit_Jackson_! He would have been fine after an hour, Scott wasn’t supposed to get in the way. If I saw him coming I would have never thrown it so hard.”

“Suspended for using excessive strength in a mixed class.” Erica smirked. “Maybe try and fix things with Scott first, maybe he’ll let you get a couple words in now.”

Derek shrugged, sighing as his ear tuned into Stiles’ hysterical laugh. “Yeah, maybe.”

\-----

“Dude, come on.” Stiles whined, walking beside Scott through the halls.

“The guy’s a jerk, Stiles. I don’t know why you like him to begin with.”

“That’s the thing, I don’t _know_ if I like him but cause we’ve never talked! Anytime I want to I get a _look_ from you and he looks…like a terrified bunny. I’m putting my love life on hold for _you_ Scott.”

Scott rolled his eyes, stepping up to his locker. “You don’t have a love life.”

“But I _could_, and you could help me. If you just talk to and make up with Derek! You don’t have to be best friends, I’m just asking for you to bury the hatchet so I don’t have to feel like I’m stabbing you in the back by trying to be friends with him and then _maybe_ getting to date him.”

Scott grabbed his books and slammed the locker door shut. “You’re going to keep bugging me about this, aren’t you?”

“Yes.”

“Fine. I’ll _think_ about talking to him.” Stiles throws his arms up in victory. “_But_ I make no promises. And I still think he’s a dick.”

“Noted. Now uh, don’t you have to get to math? With Derek?”

“I hate you.” Scott turns and walks down the hall without Stiles.

“Love you buddy!”

\-----

Erica’s advice wasn’t terrible, it made sense. Talking to Stiles was hard when his best friend hated him, so when Derek walked into math class he too the open seat next to Scott.

Scott threw a glance as him, rolling his eyes.

As the teacher walked in and started writing equations on the board, Derek leaned over to get Scott’s attention. “Scott.” He whispered, the boy’s scowled and he just opened his note book and began to copy the problems down. “Scott, come on. It’s been a couple years, are you still mad at me?”

“You broke my nose!” Scott spat in a hushed tone. “What do you think?”

Derek groaned. “I didn’t_mean_to! You weren’t the target.”

“But there_was_a target?”

“Yeah, Jackson!” The teacher glared at Derek over his shoulder.

“Mr. Hale, thank you for volunteering! Come on up.” Derek growled in frustration, moving up to the board with slumped shoulders and taking the offered chalk.

He stared at the board and the numbers and letters before him. He hated math, he wasn’t good at it; not even okay at it, he was barely passing, which the teacher was well aware of.

“Everything okay, Mr. Hale?”

Derek glanced at the teacher, nodding before turning back to the problem and attempting to solve it. He heard a laugh from behind him, sounding suspiciously like Jackson. His whole high school career he’d managed to dodge going to the board to answer equations, successfully keeping his poor mathematical abilities to himself, his teachers, and his mother.

Now the whole class knew that Derek, all-star basketball and baseball player and VP of the history honors society was beyond terrible at math.

He recognized the problem, knew it was from earlier on in the years and was supposed to be pretty basic for this level of math. But Derek could only make it through about half the problem before putting the chalk down.

“Giving up Mr. Hale? Perhaps if you spent less time trying to bother Mr. McCall and more time on your work, you’d know how to complete the equation. Have a seat.”

Derek went quickly back to his seat, slumping down as low as he could, keeping his eyes cast down. He caught Scott looking over at him every now and then throughout the rest of the period, he tried to ignore it and the comments being whispered between Jackson and his friends; mostly just Jackson.

The bell rang and Derek was out the door before anyone was able to pack up their stuff.

“Hey, Derek! Wait up!” Scott called out to him when he was already half way down that hall, chasing after him and swerving around the other bodies pooling into the hall. “Hey.”

Derek stood against the wall, looking at Scott with one eyebrow raise. “What?” He asked, harsher than he meant to, but he instantly went into defense mode assuming Scott was going to make fun of him like Jackson; or worse, tell Stiles how stupid he was.

“Woah, okay. Never mind.” Scott took a step back, holding his hands up.

Derek groaned, slamming his head back against the lockers. “Scott, wait. I’m sorry, I just figured…you know.”

“That I was going to be an asshole like Jackson?” Derek nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. “We’re in the lowest level math class for our grade; we all suck a math, dude.”

“Yeah, except I suck more than most.”

Scott smirked. “Maybe, but we’re still all shitty with numbers. It’s kind of the pot calling the kettle black, you know.”

“Yeah. So, uh, if you weren’t chasing me down to make fun of me then what’s up?”

“Right. So, you were saying earlier about freshman year?”

“Yeah?”

“You didn’t get a chance to finish.”

Derek looked back at Scott in surprise. “I was trying to peg Jackson with the ball, I didn’t even see you make a move. I would have rained in the strength behind the throw if I did.”

“You’re a werewolf, dude. Maybe don’t throw like that ever; even if it was to hurt Jackson, who I’m sure had it coming.”

Derek nodded. “He always does, but he was in rare form that day; he kept saying shit to Isaac and I watched him shove Stiles’ books out of his arms and tripped him. He fell pretty hard.”

“I remember that. He lost a tooth but he was okay otherwise.”

“Jackson was taking his anger out on everyone else, he’d just found out he was adopted and was pissed.”

Scott nodded in understanding. “So, you were going to get him back.”

“He’s a werewolf. Stiles isn’t.”

“I’m not either.”

Derek gave him a soft apologetic smile. “Which is why you weren’t supposed to jump in front of the ball.”

“Okay, so_maybe_I can forgive you, but only if you tell me one thing; and be honest. Why were you_really_trying to break Jackson’s nose? Was it for what he said to Isaac or what he did to Stiles?”

“Both.”

“But it was more one, than the other. Which one?”

Derek hesitated, looking around the hall before meeting Scott’s eyes. “Stiles.”

Scott grinned at Derek. “Okay. Here.” He held out his hand with a piece of paper in it.

“What is it?” Derek asked, cautiously taking the paper from him.

“Scotty?” Stiles’ voice carried through the hall before the boy appeared around the corner. “Dude, there you are. We’re gonna be late!” Derek snaps his head down the hall. Stiles stands at the other end waving his friend over. “Hey Hale.” He added with a friendly smile. 

Scott smirked at Derek’s frozen expression. “It’s a study session, for math.” Derek turned back to Scott and stared at him. “I told you, we all kind of suck at math; the reason I suck slightly less is this study group.” The bell rang for the start of the next period. “Shit, I’m late. Look, just be there tomorrow after school. Okay? You won’t regret it.”

Scott ran down the hall meeting up with Stiles, leaving Derek standing alone at the lockers.

\-----

Stiles glazed back over his shoulder after he and Scott rounded the corner, hurrying to class. “So, what was _that_ all about?” He asked, waving a hand over his shoulder, grinning.

Scott glared at him as they moved between the other students milling in the fall. “You _know_ what that was about. You practically forced it.”

“So, you talked to him! Are you and him cool now? You for gave him for hitting you instead of Jackson?”

The two stumbled into their history class, getting a disgusted look from their teacher, Mr. Wallis.

Sitting down at their usual desks side-by-side, Scott turned to Stiles with his eyebrows drawn together. “How do you even know about that?”

Stiles shrugged, opening his textbook. “Erica told me. Too bad you jumped in front of him, that would have been hilarious.”

“_Gentlemen_. Do you need to be separated?”

“No, sir.” Scott said apologetically.

Mr. Wallis hummed, unconvinced but returned to the lesson and reviewing the previous day before getting started

“So.” Stiles started up again after a minute of silence. “_Does_ this mean you don’t hate him? You let him explain everything,_finally_. Am I allowed to take to him?”

Scott shot him a look. “You were always able to talk to him.”

“Um, no I wasn’t. Remember after that group project I had? I wanted to ask him to hang out after it was done, but when I merely suggested we ask him to grab pizza with us, you looked like your head was going to explode.”

“I my defense that was only like 3 weeks after he’d broken my nose.”

“By_accident_.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Which he tried to apologize for like the next_day_.”

“It was 3 days.”

“Only ‘cause he got suspended!”

“_Mr_. Stilinski!”

“Shit.” Stiles said with a sigh.

“You entered my classroom_late_. You interrupt my lesson and review, which you _desperately_ need. I am standing here, giving the answers on the next test while you just ignore me. Since it seems to be too much to simply ask you to_keep quiet_you may exit the classroom.”

“But Scott was-”

“Mr. McCall doesn’t have any trouble paying attention when you are not here. Clearly the issue is you, since you’re always disruptive whether or not you have your companion. Now go.”

Stiles rolls his eyes, closing his book with a loud snap. “Who needs history anyway.” He mutters as he walks to the door.

“You do Mr. Stilinski, if you want to graduate.”

Stiles pushed through the door, slamming it shut behind him. “Fucking Wallis.” He mutters, making his way down the hall.

He’s too busy mumbling to himself and glaring at the ground to see anyone else in the hall with him. He ends up slamming his shoulder into a solid form and loses his balance, flailing his arms around as he feels himself dropping.

A pair of strong hands wrap around his arms, yanking him forward with a jolt. Stiles opens his eyes, having closed them in anticipation of the coming pain, and is staring into a pair of green-hazel irises looking back at him.

“Those are some good reflexes you got there Hale.” Stiles says with a laugh. Derek quickly lets him go and takes a large step back. “Thanks man.” Derek nods to him and goes to walk around him. “Hey, wait.” Stiles reaches out and grabs his wrist. Derek freezes but doesn’t turn to him, Stiles can see the faint blush creeping up his neck and smiles. “So, you and Scott are cool now?” Derek shrugs, turning only when Stiles tugs on his arm. “Dude, can you like, speak?” He tells him with a laugh. “Look I was never mad at you, that was all Scott.”

Derek looks up at Stiles, chewing the inside of his cheek. “You weren’t?” He asks softly.

“Nah, Scott was appalled by the lack of solidarity. But Erica told me the next day when I was letting Scott vent about it that you were trying to peg Jackson.”

“Erica told you? Why?”

Stiles shrugged his should, shifting the weight of his backpack on his shoulders. “I think she heard Scott call you a douchebag, maybe she wanted to set things straight. Scott wouldn’t listen to anyone but I’m like the neutral party.”

“Neutral party?” Derek repeated with a slight smile.

Stiles noticed it and beamed at him. “Yeah man, I’m Norway!”

Derek chuckled. “You mean Sweden? Or even Finland. Most people go with Switzerland though.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Okay, Mr. Geography.”

“Kind of more history.” Derek said with a shrug. “Has more to do with treaties and a desire to stay out of war then the actual location of the country.”

Stiles stares at him, blinking. “History your thing?”

“I guess.”

“Dude, come on. I know your like president of some club or something.”

“Vice President. And it’s not a club.”

“Are their meetings or gatherings where you discuss a specific topic?”

Derek drew his eyebrows together. “Well, yeah but-”

“Then it’s a_club_.”

“It’s actually an honors society, specifically geared toward history.” Another voice interrupted, heels clicking in the hall. “And this happens to be the period we meet since we all have a free block. And_Derek_is late.”

“Hey Lydia.” Stiles greeted with a smile.

“I was just-”

“Wasting everyone’s time? Yes, I see that.” Lydia flips her hair over her shoulder, turning back down the hall. “I came to look for you, I found you. Now come on. You’ve already wasted 15 minutes.”

“Yeah, okay.” Derek sighs, turning back to Stiles. “Sorry, I-”

“Have to go? Yeah, Lydia will eat you alive if you don’t. I’m kinda glad I out grew that phase of my life.”

“Phase?”

Stiles gestures toward Lydia’s retreating form. “Yeah, I mean I still think she’s beautiful but how many times can I guy take a rejection before he realizes a) it’s not happening, ever and b) she’s kind of the worst. I’m actually embarrassed how long I crushed on her. I’ve got my sights on someone different now.” He says with a grin. “Maybe soon I’ll have the guts to ask them out.” Stiles walked backwards a few steps, throwing his hand up and waving at Derek. “See you around Hale, don’t be a stranger now that you and Scott are BFFs.”

\-----

“I talked to him.” Derek dropped into the empty seat beside Boyd in the library.

Erica’s head snapped up from her notebook. “You what? Talked to_who_?”

“Stiles.”

Boyd looked up from his book, shock written across his face. “Really?”

“I don’t believe this. When?”

Derek smiled, looking down at the table. “Earlier today. I ran into him in the hall on my way to the honors meeting.”

“And you actually _spoke_?”

Boyd gave Derek a pat on the back. “Good for you man.”

“Yeah, well it wasn’t a big deal. He knew about the honors club though.”

“Oh god, don’t let Lydia hear you call it a _club_.” Erica rolled her eyes. “I don’t understand how you can deal with her. She’s such a pain in the ass.”

Derek shrugged. “She’s not so bad.”

“Excuse me? Um, weren’t you the one to call her a callous bitch? She’s always shooting down Stiles and doesn’t go about it in the nicest ways sometimes. And she just stands by when Jackson’s being, well, _Jackson_. I know most of that hatred was because you were jealous of her having Stiles’ attention, but still.”

“Well,” Derek said, dragging the word out. “She may not have his attention as much anymore.”

“Oh,” Erica leaning in. “Do tell.”

“Stiles sort of told me that he doesn’t have a crush on her anymore.”

“This is _huge_!”

“Yeah, man. This could be your shot.”

Derek shook his head sadly. “I don’t think so, he said he’s interested in someone else now.”

“Ugh, no. Okay, just _no_.”

“Erica-”

“_No_, Derek. You’re going to take a chance at _least_. You’re expecting to be turned down already, the worst that could happen is he meets your already low expectations; at best, he says _yes_. So just grow a set of balls and _ask. Him. Out._”

“You have to at least try.” Boyd told him, going back to his book.

“I don’t know. I mean, I really liked talking to him. I think we could be friend; things with me and Scott are all cleared up now, he even invited me to this study group for math. If I ask Stiles out and he says no, I don’t know that we could ever get to that friends place.”

“But, you don’t _want_ to be in that friends place.”

“No, but I want to be able to _keep_ talking to him, without any…weirdness.”

Erica sighed, bowing her head. “You’ve been pining after this kid-”

“I have not been _pining_.” Derek mumbles.

“Since freshman year.” Erica continued on as if Derek hadn’t spoken. “I think it’s worth it to take the risk. You’re not friends now, so not really anything would change.”

“The problem with that is, I had never spoken to him. Now that I have, I just want to keep getting to know him.”

“God you’re such a sap. Fine, you’re going to do whatever you want anyway. But I think that you should go for it. Boyd does too.”

“Boyd thinks you should do whatever it is you think is right for you. Like I said earlier, he smirked when you had looked away, so there could be something to that. If he’s over his Lydia Martin phase and moved onto someone new, who’s to say it’s not you?” Boyd told him, keeping his eyes on his book as he spoke.

Derek sigh, pulling out his own notebook. “Cause I’m not that lucky.”

\-----

“Dude,” Scott nudges Stiles on their way to the library. “You need to cut it out if you’re going to pass history.”

“I’m already not passing history. It’s _boring_ Scotty!”

“Are you behind?” Stiles goes silent, worrying his friend. “Stiles, how far?”

“I don’t know! Enough where I’ll probably bomb the next test.”

“Stiles! You’re too fucking smart to fail history; it’s just reading!”

“But it already happened! Why do I need to remember any of that!”

Scott pushes open the library door. “Because it’s a requirement for graduation.”

“Oh, right. _That_.” They walk in and Stiles spots Derek sitting with Erica and Boyd. He grins and walks up to their table. “Hey guys.”

“Well, well. The illusive Stiles approaches; your friend there okay with you talking to the bad people?”

“Erica.” Derek groaned.

“What? He’s never just come up to use before.”

Stiles laughed. “Well, have you seen Scott pissed? He once froze me out for a week because I took the last brownie in lunch.”

“That’s not even remotely true.” Scott grumbled.

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Okay, maybe a week is an exaggeration, but it was definitely the whole day.”

“Derek knows all about Scott’s freeze outs.” Erica turned to Derek with a smirk. “Poor kid just wants to make friends, but no one will let him. He’s so misunderstood.”

“Thanks. Can I go back to my homework now?”

Erica waved him off, turning her attention back to the two boys standing by the table. “I hear that Scott and Derek have made up?”

“Finally. Maybe now I can say hi to you guys without getting a dirty look from him.”

“I’m going to find Allison.” Scott says, rolling his eyes. “We’re working on history, you should come if you don’t want to fail.

Stiles’ eyebrows shoot up, he clenches his jaw and huffs. “_Yeah_, I guess I should. Talk to you guys later.” He turned, with a wave, to follow Scott. Stiles drops down into a chair across from Allison, swatting Scott in the arm when he sits beside him. Allison glances between the two of the with a smirk, while Scott rubs his arm.

“Dude!”

“Why would you tell them I’m failing history!”

Allison chuckles. “You mean why would he tell _Derek_ you’re failing?”

“Exactly! Wait, no. I meant like, their group. As a whole. Not just Derek.”

Allison rolled her eyes. “You really don’t think Scott didn’t tell me about this thing you have for Derek Hale?”

Stiles punches Scott in the arm again. “You _told_ her?!”

“First, ow! And second, no I didn’t! She figured it out.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Stiles,” Allison sighed. “You’ve been gazing at him for the last two months.”

“And whining about him.” Scott added.

“I have not been _whining_.”

“Ever since you let go of that obsession you had with Lydia you’ve done nothing but drop his name where ever you could. Oh, look Derek’s staying late. Looks like Derek got a haircut. Derek seems to be scowling more than usual.” Scott flipped open his textbook, shaking his friend. “It’s embarrassing.”

“Okay, okay. We get it Scott. You cracked my super-secret code, congratulations. You can shut up now.

Allison smirks, sliding over her notes. “Here, read through these. It’s what you missed today. I’d offer to tutor you, but I’m a shit teacher.”

“Thanks Allie.”

Allison smirked, glancing over to the far side of the library where Derek sat with Erica and Boyd. “You know who _could_help you? Derek.”

Stiles whole face turns red, he quickly looks down at the offered notebook, flipping through the pages. “I don’t know why you would even suggest that.”

“Because, you need the help and you _like_ Derek. And he’s in that honors society thing.” Allison points out.

“All that may be true, but we spoke for the first time today. He’s sort of always avoiding me.”

Allison puts her pencil down, looking Stiles in the eye. “Derek likes you, okay?”

“Or he hates me.”

Allison rolls her eyes at him. “You don’t see what I see; he smiles when he hears you laugh, he looks at you when you turn away. He glares at Jackson when he’s bothering you, if it weren’t for having been suspended freshman year he’d probably kick his ass. He would even glare at Lydia when she was rude or short with you. He likes you.”

“Then how come he’s never _talked_ to me?”

Allison shrugs. “Who knows, not everyone finds talking to their crush as easy as you seem to; maybe he’s shy or he just get nervous. Either way, you should see if he’d help you out with history.”

“And force him to spend time with me one-on-one when he might be too nervous to even hold a conversation? No, that doesn’t seem right or fair.”

“It’s your call, but he really would be a big help.”

“I can manage it on my own. Besides, Scott’s going to repay my mathematic expertise by helping me study for the test. It’s that right Scott?”

Scott shoots a look at Allison, the corner of his mouth twitching up. “Yup. We’re meeting up at the coffee shop tomorrow?”

“Yeah, around 5 you said right?” Scott nodded. “Cool. Dad’s working late so maybe we can grab dinner.”

“Sure.”

\-----

Derek pull up to the coffee shop fifteen minutes early from the time Scott had written down, he sat there glaring at his dashboard and contemplating whether or not he actually wanted to go in. The gesture was nice, Scott went from hating him to offering him help or, the help of his help rather. With a sigh, Derek exits his car and enters the coffee shop.

He orders a drink and a pastry before taking a seat in the back corner, monopolizing the large cozy couch and long coffee table; the space was a little quieter and table and couch would allow them to spread out their books and notes.

Derek checked his watch, 5:05. Scott and who ever his tutor was were late, but it was only five minutes; not everyone has to be 15 minutes early to everything like Derek. Something Laura was constantly reminding him of.

The bell above the door rang and drew his attention to the new patron walking him. Derek felt his heart jump up to his throat. Stiles had just entered the coffee shop with his bookbag slung over one shoulder. He’d changed from his graphic t-shirt he’d worn earlier to a burnt orange flannel over a plain black shirt, paired with the same deep blue jeans he had on. He watched Stiles step up to the counter and order a drink, smiling as he talked with the barista, saying something that made them laugh; it made a wave of jealousy flare up inside Derek.

Stiles took his up with a nod and a smile, turning around and scanning the room. His eyes fell on Derek after a short moment and he smiled, making his way over to him.

“Hey, I didn’t expect to see you here.” Stiles looked down at the table where Derek had started to lay out his things. “Doing some studying?”

Derek dropped his gaze from Stiles. “Y-yeah.”

“Cool. Me too. So,” Stiles peered down at the open notebook. “What are you working on?”

Derek glanced quick at Stiles before moving his book over his notebook, coving up the terrible work he’d been doing.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to be nosey.”

Derek just shrugged, feeling nervous. He reached up and rubbed the back of his neck, he didn’t understand how he’d been able to talk him the day before but froze up now.

“Uh, right. I guess I’ll go wait for Scott.” Stiles gave him a small smile before turning.

“Wait,” Stiles stopped and turned back to Derek with a raised eyebrow. “_You’re_ meeting Scott?”

“Yeah? I’m helping him with math and he’s well…he’s catching me up in history.”

“I’m waiting for Scott.”

“What?”

“Scott told me yesterday about a study group.”

Stiles opened his mouth to say something when his phone pinged, he pulled it out and found a message from Scott. He opens it with a frown.

“What is it?” Derek asks, his own phone going off a second after. “Huh, Scott.” He tells Stiles, turning to show his phone. “He said sorry, but he can’t make it. Something came up.”

“Well, he just text be good luck with a wink face.” Derek’s eyes shoot to Stiles, the boy flushes and stammers. “Uh, I mean…” Derek’s mouth twitches up and Stiles chuckles.

“Are you any good at math?” Derek asks him, feeling his confidence grow.

“Um. Yeah.”

Derek nods. “Good, maybe you can help me make sense of all this then; cause all I see is letters and numbers and it mean literally nothing to me.”

“Sure, yeah. I can do that.” Stiles smirks, blush still present on his cheeks.

“Come on.” Derek moved over a little, patting the cushion next to him.

Stiles’ smirk morphs into a brilliant grin, he flops down next to Derek letting his backpack fall to the floor by his feet. “Fair is fair. I help you, you help me?” Derek give him a questioning look. “I’m about to flunk history. Without getting into, I’ve missed a lot of lectures.”

“You mess around too much?”

Stiles laughs nervously, scratching the back of his head. “I can’t _focus_! It’s not my fault, it’s just so boring! Shit, sorry. You’re like really into it.”

Derek laughs, shaking he head. “No, it’s okay. Most people find it boring, and yeah it kind of is; but I’m not all that exciting and interesting either so.”

“I think your interesting.” Stiles says softly.

“You do know that my favorite pass time is reading, right? I hardly play any video games and I watch mostly war movies and documentaries.”

Stiles licks his lips, his throat clicking when he swallows. “I like war movies.” Derek watches him, his eyes darting back and forth, tracing the moles and freckles dusting his face. Stiles clears his throat, looking down and grabbing his bag. “We should probably get started, I mean we both came here to not fail, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, so math first? Then we can dive into the American Revolution and the Constitution?”

“And maybe grab dinner?” Stiles snaps his head up, staring wide-eyed at Derek. “I-If you want.”

“Yes!” He answers enthusiastically. “I mean, yeah. That’d be good, sounds great. Dinner. Eating.”

Derek shakes his head, laughing as he picks up his notebook. “You’re adorable.”

“Shut up.” Stiles mutters, shoving Derek’s shoulder. “Okay, math.”

\-----

Derek doesn’t want to call it a date, he wants to be the one to make the plans for their first date, but it definitely _felt_ like a date; only it didn’t end with a kiss and Derek’s regretting that the next morning as he gets ready for school.

It wasn’t a date, he decides on his way in, but it was an important stepping stone in order to set up a date. Derek no longer felt like he could approach Stiles, and with the confirmation that he was interested in him he didn’t have to worry about being turned down.

Stiles was smart, funny, patient. Conversations between then was never lacking, when they’d pause in studying they talked about family and school, classes they didn’t have together and teachers they hated. Derek got one night with Stiles and now he was addicted, he felt his heart racing as he pulled up to the school in anticipation of seeing him again.

He spotted the blue Jeep in the parking lot, a grin splitting his face before he was even parked. Derek was only a little disappointed to see the Jeep empty, but only because he was going to have to wait until lunch to see him again. He made his way into the school, to his locker, keeping his eyes open as he walked through the halls and his ear straining to pick out Stiles voice.

Derek shoved books for his later classes into his locker, double checking his notebooks for his assignments. He heard a rabbit quick heartbeat headed in his direction, his own starting to thumb in time with it. He closed his locker and turned with a smile, meeting Stiles’ nervous expression.

“Hey.” He greeted.

Relief flooded Stiles’ scent, his shoulders dropping as tension left his whole body. “I don’t know why I was so nervous. I wasn’t sure how last night really went and I thought maybe you didn’t…you know, because we just kind of…said good night. But I wanted to…” Stiles paused, worrying his bottom lip. He huffed out a sigh and rolled his eyes before stepping forward. “Fuck it.”

Stiles was in Derek’s space, his body pressed against him and his lips moving against his. Derek dropped the books in his hand and wrapped his arms around Stiles, his hands moving up his back and to his hip.

Stiles pulled away, panting and smiling. “I forgot to do that last night. Or you did. _One_ of us forgot to do that last night.”

Derek nodded, bringing Stiles into another kiss. “We definitely did.” He agreed, licking into the other boys’ mouth. A throat cleared behind them once, then a second time when they didn’t pull apart. “It’s just Erica.” Derek mumbled against Stiles’ mouth, bringing his hand to cup Stiles’ cheek, leaning back against the row of lockers. “She’ll go away.” Stiles laughed, wrapping his arms around Derek’s neck.

“Uh, no. She _won’t_. I need details and explanations. _Now_.”

Derek growled, frustrated when Stiles pulled away, he kept his hand on his hips only letting him get so far. “_What._”

“This is a very interesting development.” Erica grinned at them, reaching out and pinching Stiles’ cheek. “He’s cuter up close, don’t you think?”

Derek narrowed his eyes, flashing them blue. “Go away.”

“You’re know you’re going to be late, right?”

“Erica.”

Stiles patted Derek’s shoulder. “It’s okay, Der.”

“It’s not.”

Stiles laughed lightly, leaning in and giving Derek a quick kiss. “She’s not wrong and with my danger of failing history, I kind of need to ace all my other classes.”

“But you’ve got your own private tutor now.” Erica quips.

“Yeah, see. I’m not thinking _that’s_ the best idea.”

“What?” Derek straightens up, his face turning serious. “I told you, I’ll help you catch up on everything you’ll need for the test and help you work on some extra credit papers.”

“I know, but I’m not seeing us getting a lot of work done; are you?”

Derek smirks, bringing his forehead to Stiles’. “I’m willing to risk it.”

Stiles groans, turning his face into Derek’s neck. “How about I get another tutor and you can help reinforce the information. Come up with a reward system or something.”

“Reward system, huh? I think I can do that.” Derek rumbles low in his chest, making Stiles laugh.

“You’re like purring, I didn’t know werewolves purr.”

“Ugh. We _don’t_, Derek’s just weird.” Erica huffs. “I’m getting board. I’ll see you at lunch, unless you’re going to hide in the janitors closet and make out.”

“So why do _you_ purr?”

Derek shrugs. “I don’t know, I don’t know that I’d call it purring either.”

Stiles leaning in, brushing his lips to Derek’s neck, grinning against his skin feeling the rumble again. “Sure _seems_ like purring.”

“Shut up.” Derek mutters, dragging his nose along Stiles’ jaw.

“_Gentleman._”

“Shit.” Stiles mumbled, pulling away from Derek and turning to face Mr. Wallis.

“Mr. Stilinski, I guess I see now exactly _why_ you are doing so poorly in my class. And Mr. Hale, I expected better from you.” Derek narrowed his eyes at the history teacher, one who’d been his favorite. Mr. Wallis glances between them. “You could do far better than Mr. Stilinski here. I’m not sure why you would allow yourself to be held back by wasting time with a lost cause like him.”

“I don’t think I could do better, and that sure as _hell_ isn’t your call to make. In fact, I don’t think it’s you place to comment who I spend my time with at all. _Sir_.”

“I would watch your tone Mr. Hale.”

“Watch _yours_.”

“Der.” Stiles pleads softly next to Derek, taking his hand and tugging him back.

“You’re out of line Mr. Hale.”

Derek growls lowly, fighting to keep control. “_I’m_ out of line? You walked up here and started passing judgement on my relationship. Your _job_ Mr. Wallis, it to relay information in a textbook. Not comment on my social life and tell me who should be in it.”

“That’s enough. I’ll see you after school in detention.”

Derek huffed, rolling his eyes. “You’re fucking kidding, right?”

“Excuse me?”

“Is there a _problem_ here?”

The group turned to the new voice joining them, Mr. Wallis stuttering and Derek looking back at him with a smug expression.

“Uncle Peter.” He greeted warmly.

“Nephew, I told you. When I make my visits to the school, it’s Mr. Hale.”

“Right, sorry. Mr. Wallis, you know my _uncle,_ right? Superintendent of the district?”

Mr. Wallis shot Derek a glare, turning quickly back to Peter with his hand extended. “Of course, it’s good to see you again Peter.”

Peter looked at the hand offered to him. “Yes, well Mr. Hale will do just fine for you too, Willis is it?”

“Wallis.”

“Myles?”

“_Wallis_, Jeffrey Wallis.”

“Ah yes, Winston!”

“_Wallis._”

“I honestly don’t care. Now, explain to me why you are holding two students up front getting to their first class on time?”

Wallis takes a breath, trying to calm himself. “I was walking to my own class when I stop these two from a rather inappropriate moment.”

“Derek.” Peter tsks, feigning disappointed.

“That’s true, Mr. Hale,” Derek starts. “But what Mr. Wallis is leaving out, is his inappropriate and unwanted opinion on Stiles; telling me I could do better and that I shouldn’t waste my time on, how did you phrase it?”

“A lost cause?” Stiles supplies helpfully.

“That’s it, a lost cause.”

Peter turn his angry gaze of Mr. Wallis. “A lost cause? Tell me, if a teacher is willing to give up on a student are they even worthy of being a teacher? And as far as any relationships between any students, that is not your place to make comments. Should they have been engaging in PDA? No, they’re wrong in that regard. But they’re also 17, 18? Not,” Peter looks Wallis up and down. “48?”

“37.”

“I don’t care.” Peter tells him. “You’ve crossed a line, and nephew or not, I will not stand for this. Derek, Stiles. Come with me to the office so you can make your statements. Mr. _Wilfred_, your status here will be under review.”

“That’s ridiculous! You can’t do that! Isn’t there a conflict of interest here?”

“Yes, which it why it will getting reviewed with the board and I will not be a part of the decision. Come on boys.”

Peter doesn’t wait for Derek and Stiles to follow, he turns on his heel and moves swiftly through the hall.

“Your uncle is awesome.” Stiles grins, squeezing Derek’s hand.

Derek shrugs, smirking at Peter’s back. “He has his moments.”

“I heard that, nephew.”

The reach the office and Derek pulls Peter aside before they meet with the principal. “I’m not trying to get Mr. Wallis fired, I know he seems to have it out for Stiles but that’s not what my intention was.”

“I know. I never wanted him hired in the first place; he was let go from two other districts before ending up here. I was over ruled and we needed a history teacher.”

“Oh.”

Peter claps a hand on Derek’s shoulder. “Relax Derek. You’re my nephew and I love you but you don’t actually have the power to get me to fire anyone. And like I said, the vote will go to the board; I can’t be a part of it since the review is being brought up after an incident with a member of my family. It wouldn’t be ethical and it could lead to a law suit.”

Peter went into the principal’s office first, shutting the door behind him. Derek took a seat beside Stiles, who let his head fall onto his shoulder. Derek reached over and look his hand, bringing it to his lips.

“So, when are we going to have our first date?” Derek asks after a moment of silence.

Stiles tilts his head up to look at him. “Did we not have a date last night? With the coffee and the dinner?”

“And the studying? That was set up by your friend? Do you really want that to be our first date?”

“Hm. Okay, you have a point.”

“So. Are you busy tomorrow night?”

Stiles sighs, settling against Derek. “I’ll have to check my schedule, see if I can move this around.”

Derek rolls his eyes, smirking. “Fine, I’ll just see if someone else wants to go to the Star Wars double feature at the drive-in then.”

“What!?” Stiles sits up, shoving Derek’s shoulder. “No, I was kidding. You are _so_ taking me to that.”

“I don’t want to cut into your busy schedule.”

“Shut up!”

Derek laughed, putting his arm around Stiles’ shoulders and pressing his lips to the boys’ temple. “You’re easy to get a rise out of, good to know.”

“Hey, I’m not as easy as you think.”

Derek grinned. “Yeah? Well we’ll see about that.”


End file.
